


Unsteady

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron hears a song in the radio that reminds him of his dad and he gets upset. Richard takes care of him and promises him to never leave him alone. They spend the day together and realize they have feelings for each other.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 12





	Unsteady

The doorbell rings and Taron grins, sprinting to the door. He opens the door and opens his arms. “Hey, Rich.” T says, smiling, and pulls him into a strong hug, pressing a kiss on his cheek. “Come in.”

Richard steps into his best friend’s apartment and smirks at him. “How are you, mate?”

“Oh, I’m great. Got some free time at the moment.” T explains and watches Richard hanging up his jacket.

“Lucky you.” Rich sighs and follows him into the kitchen. He sits down at the kitchen island and braces his head on his hand. “I’d love to have some free time.”

Taron steps behind him and massages his shoulders shortly, making Richard a bit more relaxed. “Well you do now for this afternoon. Relax and I’ll do the rest.” he pats his back and gets a bottle of wine from the cabinet. “You’re fine with pasta for lunch?”

“God yes, T.” he says happily.

Taron turns around chuckling and watches him shortly. “You’re sounding like I just said I’m gonna make you an extremely exclusive main course and dessert.”

“Ugh no, had enough of that the last few weeks.” Richard contorts his face and watches Taron as he gets two glasses from the drawer above the dishwasher.

“Boaster.” Taron giggles and opens the bottle, turning towards him again. “Not all of us can afford that Mr. David Budd, Rob Stark, and Marvel’s new Eternal being, Ikaris. The fans’ gonna love seeing you in that tight blue suit.” he grins and winks at him.

“Taron!” Richard protests laughing. “I can’t afford that either Mr. Eggsy Unwin and Sir Elton John himself. But you know, some fancy premieres, gala dinners and so on.”

“Well I’m not fancy at all, sticking with noodles and some ordinary sauce.” T shrugs his shoulders and pours some wine into a glass. He hands it to Richard, who takes it rolling his eyes.

“You know exactly I prefer the noodles with some ordinary sauce.” he smirks and takes a sip of his wine.

Taron finishes pouring the dark red liquid into his glass and closes the bottle again. “I know, mate. Just teasing you.” he smiles brightly at him and raises his glass. “Here’s to many more fancy dinners for you.”

“No thank you, I prefer being with you.” Rich says and raises his glass as well. “Here’s to your noodles.” Taron starts giggling and Rich can’t stop himself from smiling. He just loves making him happy and watching the cute dimples appearing on his face while his eyes light up bright and full of joy.

Taron starts cooking and has his back turned to Richard. “So, how are you doing at the moment? Coping with all the stress?”

“Yeah. I’m tired most of the time.” Richard admits and rests his head on top of his arms on the table.

“No time for some ten minutes naps between shoots?” T asks and turns around shortly, smirking softly.

“You know I have sleeping problems. There are no ten minutes naps in my life. I’m sleeping deep and long with the help of a pill, or short and half-awake the whole night without.” Richard growls and buries his head in his arms, closing his eyes to give them a break at least.

“You do know I have a sofa and a bed in my apartment? I usually don’t sleep at the kitchen table.” Taron chuckles teasingly and shakes his head before turning back to the food.

“I’m not sleeping.” Rich groans softly but stays in that position.

“Just lay down for a bit. It’s alright.” Taron assures him.

“No. I’m visiting you and I won’t be sleeping while you’re cooking.” he protests and sits up straight again.

“I see. I’ll have to cuddle you to sleep after lunch.” T chuckles and takes a sip of his wine.

“That sounds better.” Richard says and watches him. He doesn’t want it, but he allows his mind to imagine how’d it be to live with Taron. Actually being in a relationship with him. Having a boyfriend that cooks for him, gives great massages, and cuddles him when he sees that he’s tired. Rich shakes his head slightly. He shouldn’t be thinking that way about his best friend.

Taron turns the radio on and starts singing to the songs while preparing their food. He gets out the plates and puts the noodles on them when the song changes. T stops his movements and swallows. This song sounds familiar. Too familiar.

Richard sees him stopping in his movement and wants to say something when Taron suddenly turns the radio off swiftly. “You’re alright, mate?”

“Yeah.” T just says and continues preparing their plates. He puts some sauce on top and tries to hold himself together. This stupid song! Not now, not when Rich is here.

“Taron?” Rich asks, recognizing that T is holding back something. Trying to hide something from him. Fighting the urge to say something.

“Huh?” Taron asks and grabs the plates, putting one down in front of his best friend. He sits down heavy and swallows, fighting against tears as the nearly forgotten feeling of abandonment wells up within him. Again. Suddenly, there is Richard’s hand grabbing his and stroking his knuckles softly.

“What’s wrong, bub?” he asks in a soft and caring tone.

“It’s nothing. Just stupid.” T says and laughs weakly, biting his lip. But he feels the tears burning in his eyes and knows Richard sees them. “That song reminded me of something. I’m sorry, we shouldn’t talk about that right now. I don’t wanna ruin your afternoon.”

Rich slides back with his chair a bit and watches him carefully. “It upsets you, I can see that. You can tell me, we both know I’ll be worried the whole afternoon otherwise.”

T smiles weakly and shrugs his shoulders slightly. “I-My-.” he takes a deep breath and tries to blink away the tears. “My dad used to sing that song to me when I was little. Before my parents separated and we moved-.” and then the tears begin to roll down his face and he turns away, not wanting Richard to see it.

Richard gets up quickly and walks over to his side. “Hey, T.” he whispers and fondles over his arm. “It’s okay, let it out. That’s important.” he takes a step closer and carefully wraps his arms around him. That’s all it takes for T to cuddle into him, crying and hold him tight. Rich runs his fingers through his hair and rubs his back gently, trying to comfort him.

T calms down a bit and pulls back wiping away his tears. “I’m sorry.” he says with a shaking voice. “I’m just always scared of people leaving me because of that. Maybe it was my fault and-.” his voice cracks and he presses his lips together.

Richard shakes his head shortly and cups his face. “It wasn’t your fault, you hear me?”

“You don’t know that.” Taron mumbles and stares at the floor.

“Neither do you. But I can tell you, you did nothing wrong. You were a child, T.” Rich explains and softly strokes over his wet cheeks. “And not everyone leaves you.”

“They say the best stay and I’m still scared to do something that makes me lose you.” Taron admits softly and barely looks into Richard’s deep blue eyes. But they get so soft and caring that he has to.

“Taron, I won’t leave you. I promise.” Rich says and kisses him on the forehead. “Never.” Taron pulls him close again and enjoys the comfort he finds in his arms.

They sit down again and Taron turns the radio back on while warming their food up. He starts singing along to the tune playing. “Hold on to me. ‘Cause I’m a little unsteady.”

Richard feels a shiver running down his spine and gets goosebumps all over his arms hearing Taron’s angelic voice. He watches him and feels a slight sting in his heart. Rich didn’t know Taron was still so upset because of his father and projected it on others.

After a while, they are finally eating their pasta and it’s the best thing Richard’s ate in months. Or at least that’s what he tells Taron. “Stop it, Rich!“ Taron giggles happily.

“No, I’m fucking serious, T! I needed that now.” he says seriously and puts another spoon full of noodles into his mouth.

“You’re such a dork.” Taron chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Want more wine?”

“Yes, please.” Richard says and sees Taron getting up. “No, I didn’t want you to stand up. I could have done that myself.” he groans.

“It’s fine, Rich. You’re at my apartment, which means I’ll get the stuff.” Taron states and can’t hide a big grin when he sees him rolling his eyes.

A bit later, Taron sits on the sofa, Richard’s head on his lap, and looks down at him. His Scottish pal is sleeping finally and looks peaceful. Taron fondles over his hair and loves feeling his curls underneath his fingers. He thinks back to when Richard saw immediately how he felt and comforted him without judging him. Whenever he opened up about that, people told him to move on and forget the past. Told him to grow up. But Rich just told him it’s okay and he should let his feelings out.

T sighs silently and leans back in the sofa, feeling himself getting tired as well. Rich growls softly and opens his eyes tiredly. “You wanna cuddle?” he asks with the raspy sleepy voice Taron heard before and loved it every time.

Taron nods. “But my bed is more comfortable for that, I promise.”

“Yeah it is.” Rich just says and gets up, yawning. They walk into Taron’s bedroom and lie down on his bed. Richard rests his head on Taron’s chest and cuddles into him lazily. Taron fondles over his curls and wraps the blanket around them. He drifts off back to sleep again shortly, knowing he is safe in Taron’s arms.

Taron stares at the ceiling and holds back a sigh. He feels peaceful and safe around Richard. In the beginning of their friendship, he felt a bit intimidated. It was Richard Madden and he, a young actor from Wales, would actually get the chance to work with the man who was part of Game of Thrones. But Rich was quite shy himself and they built up this beautiful trust and comfort around each other. He was forever grateful for their friendship and the love they had for each other. His thoughts were interrupted by a yawn leaving his lips. He cuddles Rich closer to his body and closes his eyes, sleep taking over rather quickly.

“T?” Richard says and rocks him carefully.

“Huh?” he asks groaning and opens his eyes.

“It’s 5am. I should be on set in three hours.” Rich explains and runs his fingers through his hair. Damn, they slept pretty much their entire day away.

“Relax. I’ll drive you to set later. Sleep for a bit longer.” T sets an alarm and pulls Richard back into his arms. “You can stay here, no problem.”

Rich sinks into his arms and closes his eyes. “Thanks.”

The alarm wakes them up again at 6:30 am and Rich rolls away from him, growling. Taron rubs his eyes and tells him he can use the shower. While Richard is in the bathroom showering and brushing his teeth, Taron puts on a hoodie and his sweatpants. He grabs some of his clothes and lies them in front of the door for his mate.

Afterwards, Richard pulls down the sleeves of the dark blue sweater Taron gave him and runs his fingers through his un-styled curls. Taron is in the kitchen making him breakfast when Rich makes his way downstairs and he feels his heart warming when he sees him. T is singing “Unsteady” while he gets a plate for Richard and puts the toast on it. Taron sense him near and turns around, greeting him with a smile.

“Made you something to eat.” T says and smiles, putting down the plate in front of him. Eggs, bacon and a piece of toast. He grabs a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and pours some of it in a glass.

“Thank you, bub.” Richard says warmly and sits down at the table. They eat in a comfortable silence and Rich glances at him from time to time. He fell in love with T yesterday all over again.

Taron glances at Rich and smirks, covering himself by taking a sip of his juice. His eyes look much bluer than yesterday now that he is wearing his blue sweater. Taron absolutely loves seeing his dark sweater on Richard and bites his lip at the thought of letting him wear his things more often.

They get their plates into the dishwasher and clean up the kitchen together. Richard fights with himself, but he knows he should open up now before it was too late. Taron needed to know how he felt.

“I have to tell you something.” Richard says suddenly and stands directly in front of T. He tries to control his shaking hands and bites his lower lip nervously.

“You’re alright?” Taron asks confused.

“Taron, I’m in love with you.” he admits and Taron opens his mouth, wanting to say something. “I understand if you don’t have feelings for me as well but I think it’s important for you to know that.”

“Rich, I-I love you too but…” Taron takes a step back. “I can’t do this.”

Richard nods understandingly, but feels the hurt welling up in him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-.”

Taron puts his finger on his full lips. “Shh.” he stares into the ocean blue eyes of his best friend. “I can’t lose somebody else. Not you.”

“How do you mean?”

“I destroy things. I have days where I wanna curl up in bed and don’t leave it for a few weeks. I wouldn’t do you any good.” Taron explains and grabs his hands, smiling sadly. “Strangely I feel happy around you, all the time. But I’m scared of losing you.”

“I told you yesterday that you won’t lose me.” Richard answers softly and squeezes his hand.

“You don’t know that.” T says and stares at his lips shortly. Damn, don’t do that.

“Neither do you.” he says and both of them smirk, repeating the sentences they said yesterday.

“Why me, Rich? I’m broken.” Taron mumbles timidly and looks down to the floor.

“That’s human and you’re always honest with me. I never felt safer around someone else and I just love everything about you.” Richard sees Taron’s eyes filling with tears. “I’m gonna stop if that makes you cry.”

Taron giggles softly and shrugs his shoulders. “You know how it is. Say something nice and I’ll start crying.”

“You’re perfect.” Rich breathes out and comes a bit closer. “I wouldn’t leave you, T.”

“I know.” The Welsh says and leans forward carefully, kissing Richard. It’s a short kiss, but both of them liked it. “Can I kiss you again?” he asks and Richard just cups his face as an answer. They sink into another kiss and enjoy feeling their lips on each other’s. Suddenly Taron pulls back quickly. “Fuck! We should go, you’re gonna be late.”

They hurry to the car and Taron drives to the set fast. They’re ten minutes early thankfully and Richard gets out after they talk for a bit. “Rich?” Taron asks gently.

Richard leans down in the car and looks at him. “Yeah?”

“May I kiss you again?” he asks and smirks softly when Richard comes closer. He leans forward and kisses him sweetly, tasting Richard’s full lips. “Take care.”

“I love you too.” The Scottish answers and winks at him before closing the door.

Taron leans back in the seat and shakes his head slightly. “Don’t mess it up, Taron.” he tells himself and drives back to his apartment.


End file.
